The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In a variety of sports and other activities, there may be a need to cut rope and other lines quickly, without inadvertently cutting the user, the user's apparel or the wrong line. For example, if a parachute line gets tangled while parachuting, it may be desirable to cut one of the lines on the parachute, but cutting the wrong line or too many lines may make the parachute unusable. Similarly, if a diver gets tangled in lines while underwater, it may be desirable to cut those lines, but inadvertently cutting the diver's wet suit may create other unwanted and potentially fatal problems.